Dandelion
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: Kyungsoo membuang tatapan begitu tubuh tegap Jongin berada tepat didepannya, "Bagaimana dengan tubuhmu?" / EXO/ KAISOO/ JONGIN/ KYUNGSOO/ GS/ Oneshot!


.

.

.

Dandelion

Jongin, Kyungsoo, Kaisoo

©Kim Jong Soo 1214

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GS!

.

.

.

Rate M!

.

.

.

.

Napasnya berat, menguar bersama sesak yang dirasanya dalam dada. Menghentak dari ruang terkecil diantara bulir-bulir udara diparu-parunya. Wajahnya melengos, tiada anggap hawa panas yang mulai menjalar ditubuhnya.

Pundaknya terekspos sempurna sebab dua kancing kemeja yang sudah tiada terkait. Perlihatkan tali hitam dari dalaman yang dikenakan. Gundukan kenyal sedikit mencuat. Begitu indah nan anggun. Menggoda.

Mata yang tiada tatap, menyembunyikan luka teramat dalam. Menautkan benang-benang kusut pada kepala untuk ia simpan memorinya. Kyungsoo masih akan menghindar ketika tangan besar itu meraba pipi mulusnya. Hantarkan getaran tak biasa disela darah dan nadinya. Membuat urat sarafnya mati tiba-tiba. Menghentak kasar. Menolak.

"Jangan menolakku," suara berat dan dalam. Seolah jadikan ancaman bagi yang mendengar. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap pada pendiriannya. Tiada perhatikan setiap gerakan yang dibuat pelan oleh si tangan besar.

"Aku bukan pelacurmu, Tuan Kim!" lalu jawab dengan bergetar. Jari-jari mungilnya mulai menarik kancing kemeja, menautkan kembali satu sama lain agar kembali seperti semula.

"Tapi kau milikku."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia tak menjawab, namun manik hitamnya mulai mengunci tatap. Meletakkan berbagai rasa disana. Kyungsoo hampir lupa siapa dirinya. Lupa bahwa ujung rambutnya saja sudah dipatenkan oleh seseorang yang tengah berdiri didepannya. Menatapnya balik dengan sudut bibir terangkat. Melecehkan.

"Kau tak seharusnya melupakan hal itu, sayang," Jongin kembali mendekat. Menarik pelan tangan Kyungsoo yang berada pada ujung kemejanya. Pelan-pelan ia bawa tangannya yang lain untuk menyentuh pipi bulat itu lagi. Kali ini jauh lebih lembut dari sentuhan yang sebelumnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu itu!", Kyungsoo mengeram, mengepalkan tangannya sekedar menahan gejolak didalam dada. Kyungsoo takut, sangat takut. Melihat tatapan Jongin saja sudah membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Ingin rasanya ia lari. Menembus batas tak kasat mata yang menyelubungi tubuhnya. Tapi Jongin lebih kuat dari apapun. Dan Kyungsoo tiada miliki hak untuk memilih jalan keluar.

Jongin menarik kuat pinggang Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu tersentak. Menubruk kasar dadanya tiada sabar yang menimbulkan rintih kesakitan dari sang pemilik mata bulat. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik tubuh yang lebih mungil sudah terhimpit dinding.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menolakku, hm?", Jongin menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut dari dahi sang gadis. Tersenyum tipis untuk sedikit pudarkan rasa takut yang dirasakan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyentak kuat tangan itu, "Kau tahu, bahkan jika aku tak mengatakannya."

Jongin tergelak setelahnya. Mengaung keras, memecah sunyi pada lorong-lorong kamar mewah yang kini ditempatinya, seolah memantulkan nada yang sama. Mengejek.

"Itu konyol."

"Ya, sekonyol perlakuanmu terhadapku."

Jongin pudarkan tawanya. Tatap intens manik bulat yang sudah memerah. Jongin tahu, mata itu menyimpan banyak sekali dendam. Amarah-amarah tiada tersampaikan hingga sedikit-sedikit mengeras dan akhirnya membatu.

Jongin melepas cekalan tangannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo. Mundur satu langkah untuk kemudian berbalik. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo dapat bernapas kembali setelah beberapa saat terjebak pada kungkungan aura hitam. Menyesakkan.

"Bayaran apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?"

Kyungsoo tatap punggung Jongin lamat-lamat, dan Jongin meliriknya sebentar. Lelaki itu kembali mengangkat senyumnya begitu melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. Menaruh kedua tangan didalam saku celana seolah ucapannya barusan adalah sebuah pilihan terakhir. Sebenarnya, meskipun tanpa berkata seperti itu Jongin sudah menyudutkan Kyungsoo, bahkan sejak awal gadis itu berada disini. Hanya saja Kyungsoo terlalu pandai bermain kata. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi.

"Aku tak bisa berikan pilihan."

Jongin tersenyum lebar kali ini. Berbalik untuk sekedar menatap wajah ayu _gadisnya_ kemudian berjalan mendekat. Pelan-pelan, hingga nyanyian beruntut yang timbul dari gesekan tapak sepatunya dengan lantai marmer kembali mengisi sunyi.

"Mana bisa begitu."

Kyungsoo membuang tatapan begitu tubuh tegap Jongin berada tepat didepannya, "Lalu?"

"Bagaimana dengan tubuhmu?"

Dan dengan kalimat itu atensi Kyungsoo sepenuhnya kembali pada Jongin. Tatapan mereka bertemu, namun dengan dua artian berbeda.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan pelacurmu."

Jongin menarik satu sudut bibirnya, menggantikan senyum yang sempat tercipta, menjadikan aura gelap kembali menyapa.

"Aku tak bilang begitu."

Kyungsoo mendengus. Dan entah bagaimana justru sikap seperti itu yang membuat Jongin penasaran. Kyungsoo terlalu menggemaskan, bahkan ketika gadis itu mengeram dan menolak segala perkataannya. Persis seperti dandelion.

"Kau memintaku melakukan suatu hal tapi kau tak menjanjikan bayaran? Lucu sekali."

Jongin bernafas kasar ditelinga Kyungsoo. Menimbulkan guratan tiada suka pada wajah sang gadis manis.

Sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo menahan diri agar tak mendorong Jongin seperti yang sudah terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia tentu tiada berkeinginan mendekam kembali pada kamar itu sendirian, dengan pintu terkait besi disana-sini jika melawan sang _tuan_.

"Buktikan dulu ucapanmu. Dan aku akan berikan."

Kyungsoo itu tegas, Jongin tahu betul. Ucapannya memang tak pernah halus, namun begitu memikat. Seperti heroin, sebuah candu yang ingin selalu kau hirup meski kau tahu itu akan membuat jiwamu terbang tiada karuan. Sedangkan Jongin itu keras. Namun satu sisi dalam dirinya begitu lembut. Seperti kapas. Tertutupi dengan sikap kasar yang bernaung dalam diri. Menyembunyikan serat putih itu hingga tiada ketara wujudnya.

Jongin tersenyum miring. Lagi-lagi membuat gadis mungilnya bergetar. Entah karena takut atau karena khawatir. Tiada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan tepati janjiku," Jongin memainkan jarinya pada rahang Kyungsoo. Meneliti pahatan sempurna yang terpatri begitu rinci. Salah satu tangannya menelisik masuk pada kemeja putih kebesarannya dan menangkap pinggang ramping itu. Meraba lembut dengan gerakan pelan.

Kyungsoo pejamkan mata. Dadanya mulai berdesir tiada aturan. Napasnya pun memberat, seolah paru-parunya teredam air hingga bulir-bulir oksigen yang sudah ia tata sedemikian rupa kembali basah hingga berkubang. Sesak.

Jongin mulai hirup leher putih sang gadis, merasakan aroma yang tenang namun memabukkan. Mungkin heroin yang dimiliki Kyungsoo tiada ada pada getar suaranya saja, melainkan pada sekujur kulit yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Aku tak yakin," Kyungsoo membuka mata. Melihat bagaimana reaksi Jongin begitu ucapannya mengudara.

Jongin menghentikan aksinya, menjauhkan mulut dan hidungnya dari leher sang gadis. Ia tak suka jika ada seseorang yang meremehkannya. Meragukan segala yang dilakukannya tanpa tahu bagaimana hal yang sebenarnya. Oleh sebab itu Jongin menjentikkan jari, mempertandakan pada seseorang yang berada diluar kamar untuk masuk dan bergabung diantara dirinya dan juga _gadisnya_.

Tangannya menyambar cepat sebuah kertas yang dibawa oleh bawahannya, mengibaskannya sekali untuk kembali menyuruh asistennya pergi.

"Kau tak perlu menghawatirkan apapun, sayang. Aku memiliki apa yang kau mau," Jongin menunjukkan kertasnya, tepat didepan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu terkesiap, merasa cemas juga senang dalam waktu yang sama. Matanya menelisik, membaca tiap-tiap deret tulisan yang berjajar rapi disana. Tak ada yang istimewa, kecuali kalimat yang menjelaskan jika keluarganya akan dibebaskan dari penjara.

"Bagaimana?"

Dengan berakhirnya pertanyaan itu Kyungsoo kembali pada dunianya. Kali ini menatap mata Jongin yang juga tengah menatapnya. Menguarkan aura takut yang sudah ia tunjukkan diawal pertemuan mereka semula.

"K-kau...,"

"Aku harap kau tak akan mengingkari janjimu, Kyungsoo. Aku sudah tepati, dan sekarang giliranmu."

Jongin kembali tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo menghela napas kasar.

"Besok. Keluarkan mereka dari sana."

Jongin tak menjawab, namun senyumnya kian mengembang. Dilipatnya kertas itu menjadi dua, lalu diletakkannya diatas meja tak jauh dari sana. Jongin bukan tipe orang yang suka memaksa, jadi ia akan melakukan segala cara agar _tawananya_ bersedia menyerahkan diri padanya dengan suka rela. Dan hal itu juga berlaku bagi Kyungsoo. Seorang _tawanan_ yang begitu diinginkannya. _Tawanan_ istimewa pencuri getaran dalam dadanya.

Meskipun demikian, Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Seorang lelaki normal yang miliki hasrat luar biasa pada lawan jenisnya. Kyungsoo sudah memberi lampu hijau, tentu dirinya tiada akan menyia-nyiakan hal itu.

Jongin kembali mendekatkan hidung pun mulutnya diperpotongan leher mulus Kyungsoo. Kali ini tanpa perlawanan. Mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan panas pembakar gairah. Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangan. Ia rasa hangat dan juga getar halus disekujur tubuhnya begitu ciuman itu naik kedagu. Lembut Jongin menyentuhkan ujung bibirnya. Melumat penuh, pelan-pelan, hingga mata Kyungsoo terpejam.

Satu tangan Jongin menelisik kebelakang leher gadisnya, mempererat ciumannya yang kian memanas. Sementara tangannya yang lain bergerilya. Meraba pinggang, perut, hingga dada Kyungsoo. Meremas lembut bongkahan bulat kenyal yang sudah lama ia idamkan.

Kyungsoo melenguh, ciuman Jongin mampu menghantarkan tubuhnya hingga tiada lagi menapaki bumi. Dadanya bergemuruh kencang seiring remasan yang kian menguat. Tangannya kini mencengkeram lengan Jongin tanpa sadar, seolah memberitahu bahwa tubuhnya sudah hilang kendali.

Jongin tersenyum lagi, melihat bagaimana menggodanya Kyungsoo saat ini. Kyungsoo memang seorang yang begitu ia inginkan, namun Jongin sengaja menunggu lama agar Kyungsoo sendiri yang datang padanya. Kinipun keinginannya terpenuhi, Kyungsoo berada dibawah kendalinya.

Kyungsoo rasa dirinya mau gila. Ia sama sekali tiada menyangka jika Jongin begitu pandai mengerjai tubuhnya. Kecupan-kecupan, lumatan-lumatan, dan remasan-remasan yang dibuatnya mampu membuat lutut Kyungsoo bergetar. Dirinya yang semula menolak Jongin hingga sekian lama, kini menyerah begitu saja. Meniadakan keraguan setelah Jongin menawarkan sesuatu yang begitu diinginkannya. Keluarga. Meskipun dirinya harus menjadi _pelacur_ murahan seperti yang pernah Jongin katakan.

Tangan Jongin berpindah, bergerak pelan-pelan menuju kebelakang, menelisik masuk pada kemeja putih kebesaran untuk melepas kaitan bra hitam yang masih bersangkar pada gundukan kenyal. Begitu bra terlepas, Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga terbaring diatas ranjang. Melepaskan tautan bibir mereka untuk sementara.

Kyungsoo membuka mata, mendapati Jongin dengan bulir-bulir peluh penahan nafsu didahinya. Dirinya pun yakin wajahnya tak jauh berbeda. Merah padam dengan deru napas tiada beraturan.

"Kau cantik," Jongin memuji. Entah bagaimana pipi Kyungsoo menjadi semakin panas. Malu diantara rasa takut yang menyelubungi hatinya. Kyungsoo masih begitu ingat siapa sosok yang tengah berada diatasnya ini. Sosok yang membuat hidupnya rumit seperti benang-benang kusut tiada dapat diluruskan kembali.

Satu-satu Jongin melepas kancing kemeja Kyungsoo, sembari tangannya sibuk meniti, bibirnya kembali mengecap bibir plum yang merona menggoda. Kemeja Kyungsoo sudah ditanggalkan, perlihatkan dua gundukan indah yang mencuat menantang. Jongin lepas ciumannya, kemudian memandangi gundukan itu lamat-lamat. Kyungsoo tiada suka sebenarnya, namun ia sudah tak miliki hak untuk menutupi buah dadanya. Jongin pemilik segalanya. Pemilik tubuhnya. Sebab ia dijanjikan keluarganya.

Tangan Jongin terangkat, menyentuh satu puting pink yang menggoda, ia sentuh pelan-pelan, lembut. Menghantarkan kepingan-kepingan kecil sayap kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perut gadisnya. Sementara Kyungsoo diam, sama sekali tak menikmati bagaimana cara Jongin memperlakukannya. Gadis itu ingin menangis, harga dirinya sudah dilecehkan sedemikian rupa. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Jongin adalah pemilik dirinya.

Jongin kembali tatap wajah Kyungsoo, namun gadis itu berpaling. Menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah penuh air asin.

"Tatap mataku," Jongin perintahkan, namun Kyungsoo tak menanggapi.

"Kyung...," halus.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin sentuh dagunya hingga tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. Jongin tatap lekat manik bulat itu, "Boleh aku melakukannya?"

Apa yang bisa Kyungsoo jawab selain anggukan. Kyungsoo bukan seorang gadis yang akan mengingkari ucapannya. Maka setelah anggukan itu mendaratlah bibir Jongin diatas salah satu payudaranya. Disebelah kanan. Mulut Jongin sudah mengulum penuh, menjilat pelan-pelan mencari titik kenikmatan yang mungkin dapat ia salurkan pada Kyungsoo. Sementara satu tangannya yang lain menangkap payudara kiri. Payudara kenyal nan menggoda. Putih dengan ukuran yang begitu pas pada genggaman tangannya. Meremasnya pelan-pelan dan berusaha mengatur nafsu yang mulai menggebu. Meremas dengan irama, seolah payudara itu terbuat dari kaca yang akan pecah jika diremas terlalu kuat.

Kyungsoo pejamkan matanya erat-erat. Tangannya meremat sprei putih yang ada dibawahnya. Menahan tangis sekuat tenaga ketika dua aset berharganya dilecehkan oleh bajingan macam Jongin.

"Eunghh~" Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan lenguhan begitu Jongin menyesap kuat disisi kanan. Menghantarkan gelombang-gelombang halus pada sekujur tubuhnya. Kaki Kyungsoo yang hanya dibalut _hotpans_ pendek pun bergerak tak nyama begitu Jongin melakukan sesapannya yang kedua. Sungguh Kyungsoo merasa dirinya benar-benar seperti pelacur sekarang.

"Hiks..." loloslah isakan yang sudah sedari tadi ia tahan. Dan dengan itu Jongin hentikan kegiatannya. Mengangkat kepala untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu masih terpejam, dengan kedua tangan meremat kuat sprei putih dibawahnya. Jongin tatap tubuh Kyungsoo lamat-lamat. Begitu menyedihkan. Dua payudara gadisnya sudah merah, beberapa tanda ia ciptakan disana, sementara perutnya kembang-kempis menahan tangis.

Jongin terkesiap begitu satu anak sungai tercipta dari belah pipi Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa jiwanya seperti terbakar. Ia merasa brengsek. Melukai seseorang yang begitu ia cintai. Jongin tak menyukai air mata jatuh dari manik bulat Kyungsoo. Itulah alasan mengapa Jongin selalu mengalah pada Kyungsoo meskipun gadis itu adalah _tawanannya_. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, justru dirinya sendiri yang membuat Kyungsoo menangis. Dadanya seperti dipukuli palu. Sakit.

Jongin bangkit, pelan-pelan. Berjalan kesisi kanan ranjang untuk mengambil selimut yang lain. Dalam diam dirinya menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo, membuat sang gadis membuka mata sebab ia rasa tubuhnya hangat tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo menatap penuh tanya, dan dibalas senyum tipis dari bibir Jongin. Kyungsoo tak tahu apa alasan Jongin menyelimuti tubuhnya dan melempar senyum padanya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengerutkan kening, begitu ciuman lembut mendarat pada keningnya.

"Aku akan membebaskan orangtuamu besok. Istirahatlah. Maaf sudah membuatmu takut."

Jongin membenarkan kemejanya. Tersenyum untuk yang terakhir sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri dalam palung berisi banyak pertanyaan menggantung dikepala.

.

.

Fin.

.

.


End file.
